harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit and run aftermath
Alexandra begins her transition from bad to good when she takes on Libby and testifies against her. Scene One: Massachusetts General Hospital. Despite Jones' protests (he was fired from his job as a paramedic offscreen), Barry is sleeping in an easy chair in Dylan's room; Michael and Wendy are sleeping on the couch. Dylan is slowly stirring and moaning. Barry gets up. Wendy and Michael following him. DYLAN: Where am I? BARRY: Take it easy, honey. MICHAEL: DOCTOR! NURSE! WENDY: Michael, keep it down. DYLAN (focusing his eyes): Barry? BARRY: I am here, baby. So is your Dad and Wendy. DYLAN: Dad, Wendy? WENDY: We're here, sweetie. DYLAN: What happened? BARRY: You were in an accident. Someone hit you with a car. DYLAN: Who? WENDY: There will be time to talk about that, just get some rest, honey. (Michael, Wendy and Barry are happy that Dylan is all right.) Scene Two: Boston City Jail. Libby is uncharacteristically nervous. KIMBERLY: Why are you so nervous? LIBBY: Something is eating at me, and I don't know what it is. KIMBERLY: Tell me. LIBBY: Do you think that they found out that I had a hand in that hit and run? KIMBERLY: Not at all. Nobody knows about it. LIBBY: That is good, I really don't want any more of a target on me. KIMBERLY: You may not have a choice on that one. (Libby is nervous all the more) Scene Three: Boston Police Headquarters. Alexandra is sobbing. POLICEMAN: Miss Chadwick, you are not under arrest. ALEXANDRA (sobbing): You don't understand, officer. I did it! I almost murdered someone! POLICEMAN: What did you do? ALEXANDRA: I ran my car into Dylan Harper. I almost killed him! POLICEMAN: But he didn't die, and you did it accidentally. ALEXANDRA: Someone cut my brake lines. POLICEMAN: We checked it over, and there WERE two slits in the lines. ALEXANDRA: I know who did it. A mechanic on the south side of Boston did it. POLICEMAN: Do you have a business card? ALEXANDRA: Yes I do, and I will gladly testify against him! (Alexandra pushes the card to the detective.) Scene Four: Astrid's room at Mass General. She and Amy are talking. AMY: How could you have gotten pregnant? Do you know who the father is? ASTRID: I do. His name is Andrew. Andrew Barrington. AMY: Who is he? ASTRID: He was a businessman who worked in New York. I was home some nine months ago, visiting my mom, and we went out on a couple of dates. We went together for a few weeks, and it became serious. Everyone thought that we would get married, but Mom didn't trust him at all. And for some reason, he didn't seem sincere. Later on, to my shock, he stopped coming by, his messages stopped, his texts stopped, and I hadn't heard anything from him again. One night, I was at Tavern on the Green in Central Park, and then all of a sudden, he came in. On his arm was one of his simpering secretaries. I was so disgusted. AMY: Who can blame you? ASTRID: I know I can't keep him away from his son, but I don't want to deal with him. AMY: At least he can see his son, right? ASTRID: Yes, I will not keep Mikey from seeing his daddy. (Amy is relieved) Scene Five: The Atchison mansion. Brad and Linda are finishing lunch. BRAD: I talked with Jane Whittier. You heard the Atkinsons are moving out of Beacon Hill, right? LINDA: When? BRAD: Next week. LINDA: And they are missing out. BRAD: What do you mean? LINDA: Sheila told me. We're having a labor day thing coming up. BRAD: What do you mean? LINDA: By the time Labor Day comes along, maybe Dylan will be out of the hospital. BRAD: His leg was broken, he will be laid up for about six weeks, if not more. LINDA: I know, that is what has Sheila in a stew. BRAD: Maybe he will be fine, ya know? LINDA: I am hoping. (Linda calls the maid to take their dishes to the kitchen) (Voice of Janelle Pierzina: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment here on ONtv.") Scene Six: Dylan's hospital room. Barry is holding Dylan's hand gently. SHEILA: Do you remember anything? DYLAN: Bits and pieces. I saw a woman's face before the car hit me. WENDY: That could well help. (Enter an officer who is taking Dylan's statement) OFFICER: I know you can't remember a lot, but anything you do remember will be helpful. DYLAN: As I said, I saw a woman's face in the car, her face was streaked with tears. OFFICER: Do you know who it was? DYLAN: Looked like Alexandra Chadwick. OFFICER: She turned herself in. SHEILA: What?! When? BARRY: What caused that? OFFICER: When we saw her, she was screaming in hysterics. BARRY: We all were. SHEILA: What about Alexandra? OFFICER: She turned herself in for attempted vehicular homicide. (The family reacts to this) Scene Seven: Quincy Market. Anyssa and Courtney are hanging out at the market to enjoy a rare day off. ANYSSA: How are things at Macys? COURTNEY: It's going well. I hear Dylan is doing all right. ANYSSA: He came out of sedation this morning. Uncle Michael; Aunt Wendy and Barry were in the hospital with him. COURTNEY: Was he hurt? ANYSSA: Broken leg, some scratches and bruising, but aside from the broken leg, he is all right. COURTNEY: That is good. Will he be well for the labor day picnic your family is planning? ANYSSA: Not sure. We were thinking of waiting until he is out of the hospital, but we haven't made any decisions. (Anyssa and Courtney walk towards one of the shops) Scene Eight: Dylan's room. Astrid and Amy are visiting him. Michael and Wendy went home, and Barry is still staying in his room. AMY: How are you doing? DYLAN: Better. Still out of it, somewhat, but I am all right. ASTRID: Glad you weren't injured worse. DYLAN: I hear congrats are in order, cousin. ASTRID: Yeah, I have a new son. BARRY: That is wonderful, Astrid. DYLAN: What is the baby's name? ASTRID: His name is Mikey. AMY: Lovely name, eh? DYLAN: Yeah, it is. (Amy and Astrid sit on the couch, while Barry holds Dylan's hand.) Scene Nine: Boston Police Headquarters. ALEXANDRA: I am so sorry for what had happened. OFFICER: I hope the Harpers are forgiving. ALEXANDRA: They must be VERY angry with me. OFFICER: Well, we're not charging you. There was no evidence that it was deliberate. ALEXANDRA: You mean? OFFICER: You're free to go. ALEXANDRA: Thank you. (Outside, Alexandra bumps into someone.) MAN: Excuse me. ALEXANDRA: Not an excuse for you. (the man looks at Alexandra, who cuts him down with a glare. Who is he?) Scene Ten: Jail. LIBBY: I can't BELIEVE it! KIMBERLY: What? LIBBY: Alexandra wasn't CHARGED! KIMBERLY: That is good news. You're safe from her exposing your hand in this. LIBBY: Maybe, and maybe not. KIMBERLY: You want we should remove her from the scene? LIBBY: Maybe the Harpers won't get her, but that doesn't mean WE can! (Kimberly and Libby laugh) (Voice of Dean Cain: "On the next Harpers Falls...") SHEILA (to Alexandra): You didn't kill my cousin, but you well could have. ASTRID (to a mysterious man): You can visit Mikey, but you won't take him from me! ALEXANDRA (to Libby): No......no......What are you going to do to me?! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila